


Prompt #1

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 30 Challenge [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Prompt Fic, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #1May 22, 2020Genre: Contemporary Young AdultPrompt: A postcard mailed to your friend that says "wish you were here" actually sends them "there".Source: Writingprompt.com on Twitter
Series: Prompts - 30 Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754020
Kudos: 1





	Prompt #1

Where was the postcard?

I plopped on the floor and began rummaging in my backpack I treated like a trash bag with straps. I shoveled through all the books, forgotten homework assignments and old snacks and who knew what else was in there. Was that a squishy banana in there? The waft of syrupy sweetness and bitterness told me yes. Ewww. 

I found the postcard crumpled at the very bottom. I should have taken better care of it. One of my many flaws. I just don't take care of the things that are important to me. I smoothed it out on the floor. 

It made me feel good just to look at it because it meant there was someone out there thinking of me. My best friend Scott had kept his promise when he moved away last month. I was sure I would never hear from him ever again because that's what people tended to do in my life: leave and stay gone. But Scott had not forgotten.

The card came yesterday - on a day that I needed it the most. One of those can't do anything right and everyone acts like they hate your guts days. I grinned like an idiot just staring at it - you would have thought someone mailed me a thousand dollar gift certificate instead of a post card. 

The front was a glossy picture of a sandy white beach and an ocean the shade of a iced Slurpee drink from a 7-eleven convenience store. It didn't look real and looked as if someone must of poured blue dye in the water. On the back the card had a printed message: "Wish you were here". Then Scott wrote in his typical sloppy block lettering underneath, "What are you waiting for???" 

I stared at the postcard. It was damp with water droplets on it. I sniffed and wiped my eyes. I took a deep breath and stood up. I picked out a couple of shirts and a pair of jeans and shoved them in the bag. I did not have much money and had no idea how I was going to do this. I knew that I had to try. I couldn't stay here like this anymore. 

"Okay, I'll see you there."


End file.
